


break me out

by uniqlo_sweater



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cult??, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, Magic Realism, Magical Mirror???, The first chapter doesn't reveal much so, cult stuff, muse references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniqlo_sweater/pseuds/uniqlo_sweater
Summary: After a series of mysterious dreams involving a man she has never met, Rey comes into the possession of a strange mirror that may have the answers she's been searching for.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	break me out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is something I've decided to write that I haven't completely planned out. Because the first chapter doesn't contain much of the actual plot I have planned, I haven't listed the complete tags for this story yet but I'll add them as I go. I will say this story is going to involve cult stuff though. 
> 
> Much of this was written listening to Muse and The Cure. Muse's The Dark Side was especially used for this chapter. lol I think I will make its lyrics the basis for this story, especially when involving Ben's character.
> 
> (y'all I have a million chores and dishes to wash, why am I writing)

“You’re dreaming again.”

Rey’s eyes fluttered open as white light flooded her vision. She squinted, shielding her face with her arm so she could make out the silhouette of the person who had spoken to her. The air was cold but there was no wind, a light speckling of snow whirling around her as it fell lazily to the ground. She tried to take a step forward but found her feet were encased in ice.

It wasn’t the first time she’d had this dream, if it was a dream. And it wasn’t the first time she had heard that same monotonous voice. He stood several feet away from her, cloaked completely in black. She couldn’t make out his face as he gazed upwards, his eyes hidden by a hood. He never looked at her, his voice echoing when he spoke as if it wasn’t coming from him, as if the words just showed up in her mind.

“Tell me,” he spoke, but his lips did not move. Instead he extended a hand to the sky, catching snowflakes on his fingertips. “Why do you keep dreaming about me?”

If I knew the reason why, Rey thought. If I knew the reason this keeps happening…

“Do I know you?”

Rey wasn’t sure. She’d had this dream several times in the past three months. She’d lost track of how many times he’d asked her this question. 

“If I knew why,” Rey tried to speak, her voice raspy. It was as if the windless winter air had taken away her voice, the words barely audible. Yet she was sure he could hear her, just as she could hear him. “If I knew you-”

Why won’t you turn around?

The ice they both stood on began to crack at that moment, alarming Rey. Each time in her dream, the ice would break and they were thrown into darkness. She braced herself for what would inevitably come next, as the cloaked figure before her turned in mild panic in her direction. He hadn’t done that before.

As the ice gave way, they both slipped through it into the void below. It wasn’t water that they fell into, although they both floated, their clothing and hair rippling. A small stream of light washed over their faces enough so they could still see one another, but everything around them was black. In the darkness, the only visible features of the man in front of her were of his prominent nose and lips, his eyes still hidden away. She watched as the ends of his raven hair softly fluttered around his face. He didn’t speak, and neither did she. For a moment they remained silent, awaiting whatever might happen next.

Rey could never remember this part of the dream. Every time she awakened from it, gasping for air, she could only recall the feeling of suffocating darkness. The feeling never left her, and she wondered what was causing such intense nightmares with no memories. But the dream felt different this time. She could sense that he felt the same, his normally enigmatic countenance appearing slightly alarmed by whatever was shifting around them.

The darkness gave way to a twinkling of lights, which Rey belatedly realized were stars. She marveled them as they shone brighter, drawing closer to them. The hooded figure floated closer to her, something he hadn’t done before. Rey found she could also move her legs now. He extended an arm without a word, and Rey glanced over the calluses on his exposed hand before flickering her eyes up to try and meet his. She could just barely make out the pearly gloss of his eyes, the darkness of his irises, but the hood still hid much of his face.

She wasn’t sure if she should take his hand but she did so anyway, her small fingers entwining around his. There was a rumbling sound around them, as if there was an earthquake. She felt like she was inside a fishbowl as the atmosphere around them thrashed them this way and that, the man’s gripping tighter to her hand, refusing to let go.

“Rey.” a voice called to her.

“Rey, I need you.”

The voice was pleading. It was muffled, indistinct. She winced as she tried to look at the man who was holding her hand, his lips slightly parted. His hood had flown back with the thrashing. He swung his free arm wildly in front of her, reaching to grab her other hand. Rey obliged without thinking, unable to take her eyes off of his face. The voice called to her again. “Rey.”

For a second she could almost see his face in the faintness of the light. The stars were dancing.

“Wake up.” the monotonous voice said to her.

\---

Rey almost catapulted herself from her bed.

Her whole body was ice cold except for the sweat that permeated her brow and her back. She breathed raggedly, her hands shakily clenching her bedsheets. It took her a moment to realize she was awake now, back in reality, in the safety of her room. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder comfortingly.

“Rey, are you alright? You were having a nightmare again.”

Rey placed a hand over her heart as she sighed with relief to see her roommate Poe standing over her, his expression worried. He moved to sit at the end of her bed, handing her a glass of water. Rey was extremely thirsty, something that Poe had noted the last time she’d had one of these dreams. She thanked him for the water and drank it down hastily, a trickle of water running down her chin.

She could remember more of the dream this time.

“Are you alright?” Poe asked, cocking his head to the side. Rey rubbed a hand over her mouth to wipe away the water.

“I’m fine,” she whispered, although she felt anything but. She could still remember the outline of the man’s face from her dream, trying to commit it to memory. “I’ll be fine.”

Poe relaxed for a moment, glancing sideways before he spoke. “Was it the same dream as last time?”

“No,” Rey shook her head. “No, it was different this time. I can remember more, it’s more vivid now.”

Poe’s mouth formed into a straight line as he thought deeply about what she’d said, before he puckered his lips. He didn’t seem to know what else to say. Rey gave a shaky laugh to lighten the mood. “Poe, it’s alright. It’s just dreams.”

“But it’s not,” Poe murmured. There was a faint trace of seriousness in his tone. “You’ve been having these dreams for months now, Rey. The same dreams. I don’t know what to do, but maybe there’s a doctor- or somebody out there who has to know why you keep having these dreams.”

Rey raked a hand through her hair, raising her eyebrows. She’d come to the same conclusion as Poe about the dreams, having spent hours searching the internet for someone who might be able to help her understand what these dreams meant. She’d been to a psychologist, but had little luck with the person she had seen. She’d spent hours and many sleepless nights researching dreams and dream analysis to better understand why this was happening. But nothing seemed to work.

“I don’t think it’s a dream, exactly.”

Rey fiddled her fingers around the sheets. She’d said this to Poe after her last nightmare, and it alarmed him to hear her say it again. “It feels too real,” she said without thinking, the man’s face coming to mind again. “It scares me.”

Poe placed a reassuring hand over both of hers, soothing her tense knuckles with his thumb. “Well, whatever this- these dreams mean, I hope we can find answers soon.”

Rey nodded, although she wasn’t sure. There was a feeling in her chest, somewhere deep within her heart and in her gut that they might find the answers sooner than expected. She glanced out the open window at the fading night sky, the stars no longer visible.


End file.
